The invention relates to a process for the production of ergolines.
It is known that the 2,3-double bond can be introduced into 2,3-dihydroergolines using pyrolusite (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,385). However, dehydrogenation with pyrolusite has the drawback that the yields are frequently low and cannot be reproduced in larger batches due to fluctuating pyrolusite quality.